Royal Secrets Revised
by LethalxRose
Summary: What would happen if things were not always what they seem. That Prince Endymion isn't as perfect as all the storys claim & his Royal Generals What if one by one their loyalty changed sides against their prince, & what would the Senshi do about it?
1. Chapter 1

I didn't like at all the way the story was going, So I am going to revise it and write it in a different way because I totally messed up the way I planned these chapters. Well I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for doing this, I only wanna do my best.

Criticism is appreciated! I'm only here to improve!

-------------------------------------------------------------------x

"Stop it!" she giggled happily, her cheerful voice echoing throughout the garden grounds.

"Make me!" her companion dared as he stared at his blue haired senshi with awe.

Her wet blue hair clinging tightly to her flushed cheekbones. Sporting a white summer dress she bent her lithe hands into the fountains cold waters and splashed it in the direction of the general. He just chuckled softly as he quickly avoided most of the the wave. Most of it. His green shirt soon became soaked and damp with the splashed fountain water, weighing heavily on his well defined chest.

"Take that!" Ami laughed as she raced around the fountain and tried to sneak up on him from behind. The general who was too preoccupied with removing the soaked shirt didn't notice Ami creeping up behind him. The blue haired girl caught him in shock and stood blankly staring at his chest, dropping all the water that was held in her cupped hands.

Turning around he quickly took the moment as his advantage and raced towards her, picking her up in his strong arms and leaning her over the fountain side.

"Zoisite!!" she screamed as she quickly scrambled to hold onto his neck securely.

"Admit your surrender," he teased while he readied himself to drop the Senshi of Ice into the fountains bubbly water.

The girl soon went into a full pout as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist not ready to give up just yet, "Zoii-channn" she started to whine as she toyed with a lock of his long strawberry blonde hair.

"Yes, Princess?" he said sarcastically.

"I demand, by the entire royal court of Mercury, that you General Zoisite one of Four Heavenly Kings of the Earth Kingdom put me down this instant!" she demanded with all the power invested in her.

"But where not on Mercury, Princess. Where on the Moon and on this planet I have more power then you do" he laughed at her sad attempt to decoy him. She leaned closer and nuzzled her nose against his affectionately.

"I love you Zoi" she said softly into his face.

He pulled the small girl closer to him and brushed his lips against hers, a small smile toyed on her face as she kissed him softly.

"Love you too Ames" he whispered into her ear before trailing small feathery kisses down her face, reaching the final destination of her rosy red lips.

Both the two were too preoccupied with each others affection to notice a new couple enter the rose garden.

"Put some tongue into it Ami!!!" A loud, and in Ami's point of view, unwanted voice shouted over the roar of the bubbly waters.

The two broke their embrace as Zoisite gently put Ami down on top of the marble side of the fountain. A crimson blush covering the blue haired girls cheeks as the general rubbed th back of his neck awkwardly.

"You two didn't have to part your enjoyment for the sake of our presence" Kunzite, the bold sliver haired general mocked.

The blonde Senshi in his arms just giggled like a school girl. Her blonde hair fell in a waterfall of golden locks held up in a crimson red bow.

"Where are you two going?" Zoisite asked in attempt to draw the attention away from himself.

"No where exactly," Mina giggled happily, "Just somewhere where Kun-chan & i can be . . .alone" she giggled again.

Her companion just released a low chuckle as he pulled the blonde gently along the garden path, "See you around!" Mina shouted waving goodbye and wiggling her orange manicured fingers at the two.

"Tell me if you have made your decision yet Zoisite" Kunzite said just as the two passed through a large fern, now blocking the two from the other couple's view.

Suddenly Zoisite tensed and his face turned grim, Ami noticed it immediately and took his hands into her own.

"What decision?" she asked staring into the jade eyes that she knew would never lie to her. Carefully taking one of her lily white hands she traced her fingers down his face and rested on his chin.

"Nothing," he answered taking her face into his hands and kissing her forehead, "Nothing you need to worry about" he reassured. But his eyes told a different story.

"Okay," she said sadly as she brought her hands down into her lap and stood up briskly, "In that case I have a planetary meeting to attend to today. I. . . guess I'll see. . .you?" she said softly. Obviously upset that he wouldn't tell her whatever was on his mind.

Zoisite stood up along side her and slid back on his shirt, "It would be better if you do. I have some things to take care of."

All signs of affection before gone. Thats how their relationship flowed. Would risk their lives for one another; but once it comes to their duties as Guardians the two where constantly on thin ice with each other.

"Or decisions to make" she said with an icy tone as she slipped on her white flip flops.

"Good bye Princess" he growled as he started walking in the opposite direction of her.

"As to you, General" she shot back as she started walking the other way.

Both took three steps and froze to see what the other was doing. Slowly Ami turned her direction and walked towards Zoisite, a sincere expression on her light features.

"I'm sorry" she said looking towards the ground, "I shouldn't of pried"

"Don't be sorry for anything" he said grabbing her in a tight hug and ran his hands soothingly up and down her back. "I really must get going though" he said kissing the top of her head. "So I'll meet up with you later"

He released her from his tight grip and turned to walked back towards the palace grounds.

----------------------------------------------x

The blonde haired queen rested her back against the crystal throne. A yawn threatening to emerge from her delicate lips.

"What's taking Mercury so long?" Serenity whined as she fiddled with a lose thread of her elegant white dress.

The simple gown flowed freely past her feet. The top was trimmed with tiny gold ringlets. Her hair was swept up in the traditional moon family style with two odangos positioned at the tops of her head.

"I'm sure she'll be arriving soon, Honey you must be patient," the King of Earth scolded gently, although he was enjoying the queen's slight fit. It reminded him of the small, immature girl he used to know; instead of the glorious, graceful Queen she had become.

She was about to stand up and find a servant to retrieve the missing Mercurian, but as if on cue the blue haired princess rushed in.

"Sorry" she apologized quickly before taking her seat on the left side of Serenity as Endymion sat on her right.

"Things running late with Zoi" her queen mocked teasingly.

Blue met blue when Endymion and Ami locked eyes for a millisecond before she turned her attention back onto Serenity, "Kinda" she blushed.

The blonde just laughed and then settled down to business, "I think we need to establish a new security wall for the Moon Kingdom."

"Then shouldn't the generals be here? After all, they are Endy's guardians along with the rest of the Senshi" Ami said slightly confused.

Serenity looked down at her lap and then stared at Ami in a serious manner, "They are not to know about this; This new plan is for are 3 ears only. Do you understand me?"

"Yes" she answered bowing her head down. Endymion then rolled out a blue sheet of paper displaying a layout of the palace grounds offering new ideas and suggestions.

After about an hour and a half of negotiation between the three Serenity stood up from her throne.

"I'm going to get something to eat, You guys hungry?" she asked.

"Starved" her king answered standing up and following after her.

Ami's head remained bowed down over her work. The queen didn't take ti as a sign of disrespect for she knew how deep into her work the Sailor Solider of Wisdom could be. That's one of the reasons why she choose the girl for this task. She wasn't aloud to tell anyone, but Pluto detected great betrayal in Crystal Tokyo's future and Serenity ready to do just about anything to prevent it.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter Dos. You know what REALLY sucks! Leaving my iPod outside in the rain. . now I gatta press REALLY hard to choose a song or do like anything. -sigh- at least it still works!

I'm trying to keep it open to ALL the Senshi generals, but if Ami and Zoisite's chapters seem to be a little longer. . I can't help it! I just LOVE the couple! And if Nephrite and Lita's Chapters seem the shortest again im sorry I just don't like that couple too much; their just toooo perfect!!! I can't find any faults in them!Sorry x3

Review! your criticism is appreciated.

----------------------------------x

"Jadeite! Quit walking so fast!" the Martian Princess said struggling to keep up her partner.

"Shhh!" he directed towards her coming to a halt. His icy blue eyes left her lavender ones and searched the premises around them, looking for any eavesdroppers.

Rei's face fumed as red as the dark maroon dress she was wearing as she narrowed her eyes into a glare at him, "Don't you DARE Shh me!"

He pulled a hand over her rosy red lips and clamped it tight. She just glared, Shadow colored hair draped over her shoulders. "I'll remove my hand if you PROMISE to whisper" He waited for her answer.

She nodded her head and he released his grip. Mars opened her mouth to take in a large breath ready to scream at him for being such an idiot when she saw sadness shine in his lovely blue eyes and the solemn expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

He wouldn't look at her. Turning his attention to the trees in the background and then down at the graveled path, "I'm supposed to be getting ready to leave now, I shouldn't even be here. Kunzite would kill me"

"What? Wait! Where?" Rei asked, millions of questions bubbling up in her head.

He just sighed and took a hold of her face in his hands, "I would tell you everything if I could; but I can't"

She shook her head free of his grasp, "Yes you can. You just choose not to, for whatever reason that is!" she growled. They promised never to keep anything from each other.

"Rei! I can't!" he said desperately, "I love you too much to let you get involved."

"Psh! Since when do you care about MY protection! I am a Senshi after all! I can protect myself!" Rei stormed as her voice started rising with her temper, "I HATE you!"

He froze at her last words, and resisted every temptation to tell her the truth right this second. As she turned to leave the lawn he roughly grabbed ahold of her shoulders and turned her around.

"Don't you Dare say that to me!" he whispered frustrated at her. A cruel deep chuckled escaped his mouth, "I love you! Your temper and all! Why can't you understand that! Get it through your stubborn head, I'm doing this for YOU no matter how much I'll regret it later on!"

And then he kissed her. A deep, hungry kiss that devoured her, intoxicating every cell in her body. Rei felt her legs grow week under his touch as he pulled away from her, "I love you" he whispered horsely, "And . . ." he took a deep breath, "I might not come back, the generals and I are on a difficult . . . mission and we can't come home unless we complete it. I'm doing this for you Rei."

He released her and started to run back towards the exit to the palace.

A single tear rolled down Rei's cheek as a low whisper escaped her lips, "I love you too Jedite."

Jadeite still heard it and turned around to face her again. "Don't worry Love." he smiled at her sadly, "I'll be back before you miss me" he lied.

She already missed him.

"And please promise me not to do any fire readings on me. Please?" he asked as a last request.

She nodded her head just as his figure escaped her view. Or could she not see him because her vision was so blurred with tears?

-----------------------------------------x

"Ami!" A voice called behind the girl, she turned around to look at the speaker. Her feet were barefoot, like she was in a rush to get wherever she needed to go. A white rolled up paper was in her right hand.

"Oh Nephrite!" she smiled softly.

"Sorry to bother you but. . ." he started as he took a envelope out of pocket; the front engraved with Lita's name. "I was wondering; Since you already know about the other generals and I going away, if you could give Lita this letter as my . . .goodbye?"

Ami's mouth opened into an "o" as she stared at her friend blankly. "T-t-there what?"

"Zoisite didn't tell you did he?"

She shook her head no; still speechless.

"Sounds like Zoi to be the coward that doesn't tell her" Nephrite said, more talking to himself then to the speechless girl in front of him.

"I can't believe this" Ami said softly running a hand through her blue hair. "He didn't even want to say goodbye!" she said getting a little louder with each word.

Nephrite walked over to his small friend and gave her a tight hug, "Its okay Ames. Maybe he was just. . . busy"

"Yea. . .busy" she answered in a dazed state.

Seeing the effects Ami was in after Zoisite neglecting to say goodbye to his partner, Nephrite tore the letter he was going to give Lita in half and let go of Ami.

"I'm going to say goodbye to her personally" he changed his mind.

Ami nodded her head, "I was about to suggest you do the same thing" she smiled and sniffed.

"Thanks Ames! I'm going to miss you when we're away!" Nephrite said running off.

He had to get to Lita before it was midnight. He had 25 minutes. As he ran back inside the palace he knew exactly where Lita would be at this hour.

His footsteps echoed on the marble floor as he made his way to the palace kitchen thinking of Ami. He hoped his small friend would be okay && wondered why Zoisite would be so heartless and forget to say goodbye to the girl.

The smell of freshly baked cookies filled the air and he knew he was getting close, taking in a deep breath he prepared the words he would say to his girl as his final goodbye.

"Lita. . ." he said slowly as he walked in the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------

AN: OKay, just in case you don't get it. The Generals are going away on some "Secret" Mission. Well secret for you guys and not for me! h3h3 okay well yea im very proud of this story so REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hm. Chapter Three! Yay I actually got this far! Well I hope you people enjoy it x3 Uhm. The MAIN part in this chapter was to show you that Crystal Tokyo is not so perfect. The part with Lita may seem confusing but you'll see more clearly what I mean later on in the story.

---------------------------------------------------------x

"Lita. . . I have to tell you something" Nephrite tensed up, "But you have to place the knife back down first"

The brunette removed a lock of her hair out of her eyes that had just fallen out of her wavy ponytail. Brining the kitchen utensil up she slammed it down harshly and began to slice small portions on whatever food was on the chopping block aggressively.

Nephrite raised an eyebrow at his love.

"Sorry," she apologized for her violent behavior. He cheeks turning a faint shade of pink, "I'm just so upset with that ass Jedite! Can you believe he is leaving Rei all alone to go on some stupid mission with Kunzite!" she growled.

"Well. . . thats kinda exactly what I wanted -" he started awkwardly, but she cut him off.

"How can he just LEAVE her at a time like this! You know shes just recovering from. . ." she let her sentence drag on and then continued, "What if it happens again because of all the stress he's been causing her!" her elegant fingers clutched the rubber handle of the knife solidly in her hands and glared down at the mess she had just made.

"I'm sorry Hunny." she apologized quickly and picked up the chopping board and scrapped the mixture down the sink, turning on the water she turned herself around to face the general, "What did you want to tell me?"

He froze. Zeus was definitely looking down on him today. "I have to go along with them" he mumbled.

"What did you say sweetie. Speak louder." she spoke over the sound of the draining water.

"I have to join the generals." he said again, louder this time.

"Nephrite if you want me to hear you speak up!" she instructed.

"Fine!" he shouted loudly. She turned so that the water wouldn't combine sounds with his words, "I'm leaving you to go away with the Generals, just like Jadeite!"

Her face went white. The rest of the cooks in the kitchen rushed out upon hearing the conversation that was meant for the couple's ears only.

"What!?!" she shouted her fingers slightly shaking. "Your not coming back aren't you! You all are leaving us and just using this mission as an excuse!" she falsely accused.

This was a repeat of last time. Last time the generals went away, and almost never came back. He regretted this every time he breathed, every time he woke up in the morning to see her elegant face, and every time he went to sleep and suffered another one of those nightmares.

"No. . .No" he said softly and then moved towards her.

She moved back, "Don't lie to me!" she growled, her fingers reaching for the knife she placed before on the edge of the counter.

"Lita!" he said louder this time as he moved further towards her, backing her up against the top of the counter.

Just as his skin touched hers, her skilled fingers grabbed a hold of the weapon she was reaching for. Taking on a tight grasp of the kitchen knife and picking up the knife to swing it back down. Nephrite saw the quick motion out of the corner of his eyes and instinctively grabbed her wrist.

She clutched her green eyes closed and squeezed her hands tightly to the handle of the knife, "Nephrite, let me go"

"Lita. . I will. . .If you drop the knife." he said slowly, one of his hands still clutching her wrist and the other wrapped tightly around her waist drawing them so close together that their was little space between them. "Please? . . .We can talk this through. And after I won't go if you don't want me to" he finished.

"Okay" she said slowly opening up her green eyes again and releasing her grip over the metal cutting device.

----------------------------------------x

"Look Ami I wanted to know" Delete.

"Uhm. Ames, pick up the damn-" Delete.

"Hey, I l-" Delete.

"See I kinda-" Delete.

Ami through the blue communicator down onto the crystal made desk and glared at it. 106 messages from Zoisite. The nerve of him. She put down the plans for the new security system on the tables besides the communication device and leaned back in her chair. Taking a deep breath she decided she needed to get away from here for a little.

Standing up from the chair she walked over to the door and twisted the silver handle, leaving the room and forgetting to lock it behind here.

----------x

He pushed open the small crack of the library door, he could of swore he saw her enter here. But for what? Sure the girl was a bookworm but he highly doubted he would come to the Palace Library at 2:00 in the morning. He shouldn't be doing this. He though. They were supposed to be gone by now!

"I can't believe he would do that!" a small whine sounded muffled by something.

"Don't worry love, I'm sure that he has a reasonable explanation for it" a husky voice answered.

Jadeite smiled, guessing the blue haired senshi was talking to Zoisite about the trip that Kunzite was dragging them on. What exactly was this mission about anyways!? Endymion wasn't even coming with them, so it couldn't be a planetary affair. And having to leave their Prince unprotected for this must have been a big deal.

What was said next through Jadeite off guard, "I don't want MORE explanations, I want you Darien!"

He froze. Wait . . . did Ami just say she wanted DARIEN? That couldn't be possible. . .wait could it? Ami would never cheat on Zoisite. He knew little about the blue haired girl, but what he did know was that she was a very loyal person. Being attracted to Endymion would break that loyalty to both Zoisite and her princess. Ami was smarter then that. Jadeite took a deep breath and backed out of the doorway.

Rei used to like Darien. He shuddered, not liking to think about that part of her past in the 20th Century. Maybe it's just a crush? Like Rei had. . . yea, maybe the blue senshi was just upset and turning to a close friend. . . Who just happened to be her Princess' husband.

Something didn't sound right. Jadeite was about to go ask Rei what might have been wrong with Ami, but he decided against it. He was already supposed to be gone, Kunzite just sent him on this meaning-less task (Thats now not so meaningless) when Nephrite went to give his good bye to Lita. It was like Kunzite knew exactly where Ami would be and who she would be with. like he knew exactly what she was doing.

----------------------------------x

AN:The MAIN part in this chapter was to show you that Crystal Tokyo is not so perfect. The part with Lita may seem confuseing but you'll see more clearly what I mean later on in the story.Uhm Review && tell me how to improve. A BIGGG Chapter is up next and I hope to get it out today, if not by the end of this week. Sorry that this one wasn't very long!!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**AN:**  
I figured I should get another chapter out of this for you guys. . . since im stuck home this weekend instead of spending time with my amazing adorably funny soon to be boyfriend! grr. Thats okay cause I love you people too! Rei's paragraph is kinda deep/ short. But it has so much raw emotion I didn't want to ruin it by making it longer then needed, or adding words at all.

* * *

The sky was jet black, streaked with yellow luminous stars igniting the way. Earth could be seen rising and blocking the light from the sun from the moon. He smiled, night time was his favorite time of the day, when earth would rise over the moon, dominating it. Thats how life should be, he thought a smirk across his face. Unlike the way it is now, with Earth obeying the Moon's command. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he heard bickering in the background. Kunzite growled and turned around towards the door.

"You had to just leave without saying good bye to the girl!" he heard Nephrite growl.

"I can do whatever I please to do!" Zoisite snapped back.

"Believe me she's enjoying herself" jadeite mumbled low enough for only him to hear.

he couldn't take this anymore, "Enough!" the gray haired general growled, "All of you shut your mouths before you're sorry"

The room went soundless. All eyes we're on their commander.

"Zoisite, is the flight ready?" he asked the first strawberry blonde.

"Yes, but why are we planned to go to the Dark Kingdom?" he said his jade eyes filled with puzzlement.

Kunzite ignored the question and faced the second blonde, "And you completed the task I asked you?"

"Yes, and found out something very interesting" Jadeite answered as his eyes scanned from Kunzite to Zoisite.

Nephrite stepped aside as jadeite and Kunzite left through the metal door.

The room was dark, and the only objects in it where the metal desks, an iron chair next to it and some useless objects on top of it.

"The dark kingdom?" Nephrite asked the blonde. He was still mad but he wanted to get some answers. "Beryl" he growled. With that single name, both General's eyes went blank and glossy, each remembering that horrid night.

"This isn't a repeat of last time,"Zoisite practically growled, "Kunzite knows better."

"Lita thinks it is. . ."Nephrite spoke solemnly.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell Ami. . . I couldn't do that to her again."

"You just ended up making it worse."

"She'll get over it. It's for the better."

"Coward" Nephrite growled at his once friend.

Zoisite just glared at him, his jade eyes piercing him like daggers, "At least my girl never even thought of commenting-"

His comeback was cut off by the door opening and Kunzite followed by Jedite, the tension between Zoisite and Nephrite was thick in the air.

"We're leaving now." Kunzite demanded, all of them agreed and they where soon off.

* * *

Her head was tender, stomach aching and her gut felt busted yet it was all worth it. Anything was better then the emptiness that was swelling up inside her heart. The coldness that was threatening to swallow her whole, all the warm emotions that kept her alive. But he was gone, the one thing that kept her somber was now missing. Rei took a deep breath and stumbled over to the fountains edge, resisting the earge to puke inside its crystal waters. Her reflection shone back at her, large lavender eyes were rimmed with tears, a thin layer of shine etched over them. Her face looked tired, put up, pathetic. Hair as dark as shadows draped over her shoulders, their tips dipping into the waters surface. A glass bottle in her hand, her lithe fingers held onto it for dear life. Her escape.

Taking her free hand she splashed at the reflection, sending droplets of water everywhere, running down her face and smudging her black eyeliner and mascara. Sending it in black, inky trails down her features.

Standing up, she took one final sip of the alcoholic liquid, her 8th today and through it into the fountain. Anger building up inside her, how dare he leave her, how dare he break her like this. Slumping down the edge of the fountain she sat down, hot tears started to trail down her face, how dare he know that he was her everything. She couldn't be whole when he was away like this.

* * *

Nephrite rested his head against the seat of the space craft. His head was killing him. Running a hand through his silky brown hair he released a deep breath. Zoisite and him weren't on speaking terms with each other, and if given the opportunity, Nephrite wouldn't mind messing him up a bit either.

He shut his eyes closed, blocking his topaz eyes from the world (AN: I don't know what color his eyes are so I'm making it up. . . Plus I x3 Topaz!)

_((flashback))_

_Mist was covering the entire battle field, the raw evil could be felt throughout the air, almost choking you. Preventing them from breathing. Five female figures could be seen up ahead. Each one wearing a uniform of their duty. Fitting them like a second skin._

_His topaz eyes were only for the brunette. Topaz met emerald as our eyes locked. Each holding a powerful emotion in them._

_As they approach their faces were millimeters away from each other, their bodies yearning for each other but their minds know the true difference. His uniform isn't one of the Earth Kingdom but instead, The Dark Kingdom._

_Confusion was etched across her features, Sailor Jupiter's eyebrows were pulled together tightly trying to make any sense of this._

_A deep chuckle escaped his throat, he glared at her, "Stupid Princess" his eyes glowed as he took his sword out of its belt, and aimed it towards her. Slicing the her fuku and skin. A sharp cry of pain escaped her rosy red lips as she bent over. Agony rippled throughout her body._

_He just stood over her laughing, enjoying how slowly her eyes filled with pain. She clenched her side and turned her head to the left. Catching a glance at Sailor Mercury blocking an attack from Zoisite._

_"Good Girl" she thought as she faced her ex-lover in front of her, "Now if only I can block like she can"_

_A red crimson liquid started to leak out of her hands and over her skilled fingers. Only angering her deeper, she glared at the enemy in front of her, "You're going to pay for that"_

_Taking a deep breath she stood up and with all the energy she withheld, Sailor Jupiter muttered a few words before giant sparks of lightning blasted towards her opponet, striking him right on target. His sword blasted into 10000's of bits._

_He fell backwards, and for a second he showed regret in his topaz eyes. Sympathy for even harming the girl he once love, did love._

_It didnt last long, soon a fog clouded his right sense of mine and his sympathy turned into a glare. Her green boots made a soft sound against the ground as she leaned over him. A single tear slip down her cheek as she parted his brown hair away from his eyes. Slowly a jade sword formed his hands and he plunged it forward into her heart. The heart that he owned, and will claim, even to the death._

_((End of flashback))_

Nephrite snapped opened his eyes, springing up in his chair. A cold sweat across his face and his chest heaving heavily. He hated those visions, closing his eyes again he tried to erase that part of his memory. With no success. It was no use. He was already starting to miss Lita deeply.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, this wasn't the big Chapter but Its coming up soon. Prob. next. Review and tell me how I can improve!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I'm sorry I haven't updated this fan fiction in what? Almost a year. I was just being the stupid me who can't stay in one place. Haha :] Well, I am here to make up for it cause I was rereading my fan fiction and I thought it was pretty good… though I'm not sure if I like the revised on the original better. Oh well, here goes nothing !

________________________________________________

Ami's slumbering form lay sprawled across the love seat stationed in the dark corners of the library. Her lily white skin providing a great contrast against the ink black leather. The sundress she was wearing rose high above her knees showing off long slender legs. The same legs that were secured around his waist not too long ago, as both of them were screaming ecstasy.

**He almost felt guilty. **

While asleep, the girl preserved the innocence that she used to possess. The innocence that he stole away. The innocence that never rightfully belonged to him, but to Zoisite. One of his dearest friends and guardians.

**But I'm commander of the galaxy, anything in it is mine.**

The kings thoughts shifted. Everything belonged to him. Ami belonged to him, in any way he wished. Of course his love for her would never compare with his love for Serenity. Nothing ever could. Though the Mercurian Princess had something that the queen will never possess. A natural thirst for knowledge. One that often consumed her being. Endymion wanted that, and now it's his.

A soft patter of footsteps were heard outside the oak doors. He didn't shift at all, though he acknowledged the steps. Their forms were hidden among the stacks of books and bookcases. It would take someone with a great knowledge in the where abouts of this room to discover the two. No one possessed that much information besides the dark haired couple that were in it now.

**He knew he was playing her like a harp.**

She really didn't understand the truth. He would never love her or truly care about her. Never express the same adoration that Zoisite does. Though he can lie. And what lies he told, twisting her mind into something he could mold and use. She believes he adores her, worships her, save her from the mistakes she's made. She wasn't the first he had used. The Venus Princess was just as beautiful, if not more. And the blonde sure knew how to make love. Should it even be considered that, since there was no love between the two? Just raw lust.

Getting tired of stalking the beautiful girl with his eyes, the king stood up, and collected his items that were thrown about. Taking the silky material of his shirt, he slid it over his head and shoved his feet into his pair of shoes. With a final glance towards Ami, he debated on moving her out of her slumbering position but didn't for fear of heightened curiosity between the two.

Without another thought, the oak doors were opened, then closed as his presence left the room.

___________________________________________________

Ami awoke due to the bright cast of light directed upon her sleepy eyelids. Groaning she turned over in hopes to escape the burning sun. Her hands searched for the lacy material of her blankets and frowned when she found that she wasn't in her bed at all. Instantly, her head sprung up, her sapphire eyes alert.

The room around her was surrounded by books. The Library. And judging by the stiffness in her back and neck, she would assume she had fallen asleep on the sofa. The same leather sofa her and Endy had always … A dirty thought crossed her mind, had they?

A state of fogged sleep still clogged her mind. How long has she been asleep anyways?

"Ami?" a voice asked. It's tone filled with confusion.

The blue haired girl turned her head and faced her queen with a respectful smile.

"Hello Serenity." she answered. Her voice even seemed groggy.

The blonde smirked, "I'm glad to see that you're finally awake. You slept for almost 2 days."

"I - what?"

Serenity giggled, a playful side she only showed around few others. "Ami… you really must stop over working yourself. The other night you must have been studying in here and fell asleep. A few of the servants noticed you, but Endy ordered no one to wake you."

Ami rubbed the back of her sore neck with lithe fingers. Almost shocked at the news.

"He said you had a long and stressful day. I only came to check on you to tell you that the generals have arrived home."

Realization finally hit her, and now she was wide awake. "Oh Yes. Thank you!" Ami scrambled to recollect herself, grabbing the white sandals that she owned and sliding them on before getting off of the couch.

She was about to rush to the doors, but stopped and turned towards her queen, "Serenity… I also looked over the plans you made and I agree with all of them. I'm sure Endy- " She corrected herself quickly "King Endymion. Could put them into action."

"I'm glad you agree. Just make sure no one else discovers them Ami." The sentence was soft, but Ami heard the order and demand behind it.

"Of course, my queen." And with a bow she left.

The guilt was slowly eating at her but Ami knew she had to ignore it, there was far more problems ahead then the affair that was occurring between the king of earth and herself.

Without looking where she was going, she ran face first into a large object that occupied the middle of the hallway.

"Excuse Me, Princess." Although he was speaking with formality, the icy undertone was definitely heard.

Ami looked up to see Jadeite's form towering over herself, his icy blue eyes burning her skin as if seeing her for who she truly was.

"It was my fault. I apologize." she said meekly, as her digits reached for a stray hair and placed it behind her ears in a shy manner.

Jadeite tried to contain his anger at the young girl. Kunzite had ordered that he not mentioned what he saw to anyone. Though, at the moment he wasn't sure if he could obey this command.

"How was the mission?" Ami asked curiously in hopes of gaining more knowledge of why her general would leave her without any excuse or farewell.

" A successful one. Although, Nephrite offered to stay behind in order to maintain the stability of it." the male answered in a computer like tone.

"Oh." Lita wouldn't be taking this news lightly.

Jadeite sighed, he never had anything against this girl before. He even looked out for her often, almost like a little sister. Now he could barley keep eye contact without thinking of her as a whore.

"Have you spoken to Zoisite?" he asked. In hopes to change the awkward silence between the two.

She shook her head and kept her glance towards the floor, he hoped it was because of the guilt though he couldn't be too sure.

"You should. He cares deeply for you. He was waiting beside the library door all morning, though The Prince ordered no one to disturb you." Wonder why…

Ami still hadn't spoken a word since Zoisite's name was mentioned in the conversation.

Quickly, the male decided to make his exit, "Well, I best be going now. Bye." and with that he hurried down the hallway before he was sure his mouth would betray him.

Ami's eyes looked back after him with confusion. Surely, he couldn't have found out about …. And if he hadn't then why had he acted in such a harsh manner? She didn't do anything to offend him that they knew of.

Continuing down the hallway, she stopped at the door that was her destination, hesitating for a moment before knocking.

There was silence on the other end and Ami hopped that no one occupied the room so that should could just avoid the situation ahead. There was still no excuse for Zoisite's sudden departure. Especially since all of the generals have been acting rather odd when the subject was brought up.

The soft click of the lock was heard and the door was opened, revealing an extremely tired looking general in the doorway. His hair was tied back in it's usual style and his general uniform was unbuttoned exposing a slightly muscular form slashed with raw wounds.

"What happened?" her tone increased a few octaves with her worry. Her eyes clashed with his as they always did when a strong emotion was expressed. Though, this time was different. Zoisite's normal emerald eyes looked dead and gray.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Instantly, his hands reached to button his shirt and his eyes broke contact, "I thought it would be one of the boys."

Translation: I thought you were pissed at me and didn't want to see my face.

"Can I come in?" She knew better not to press the subject with the possibility of anyone eavesdropping. All of the senshi's and general's rooms were soundproof and there was no way of some unwanted ears listening in.

"Sure." He stepped back and allowed her small form to enter the room. Shutting it once she was inside.

"What happened?!" Ami asked, her hands already working on his shirt to once again inspect the damage.

His larger hands encased her and stopped them of their work, "I should be asking you the same."

"…W-what do you mean?"

"You didn't answer any messages I left on your communicator. You're wearing the same dress from the day at the fountain and everyone has been saying you've been knocked out for almost two days. Not to mention when I wanted to come to see you, my own girlfriend, I was told I couldn't because you needed rest." He was talking quickly and the frustration in his voice was evident.

"All that is nothing compared to the fact that every general said goodbye to their senshi, to embark on this 'deadly' mission that no one seems to tell me what its about, but mine. Were you that happy to escape from me?" She brought her hands away from him and back to her side.

"Don't you dare pull that on me, Princess." He growled as his form stepped closer to hers, his hands captured her head to hold his piercing gaze, "You and I both know there is no one that can ever make me as happy as you do." And with that his lips were on hers.

And their mouths began to work together, writing a secret tale.


End file.
